Han Feng
|master = Yao Lao|Qi Method = Incomplete Flame Mantra|allies = Hall of Souls|enemies = Yao Chen Xiao Yan|Receptarier Ranks = Tier 7|affiliation = Black-Corner Region Demon Flame Valley|continent = Dou Qi Continent|Chinese = 韩枫|Pinyin = Hán fēng|region = Black-Corner Region|city = Feng City}} Han Feng was the disciple of Yao Lao. Due to his greed and pursuit of power, he murdered his master with the assistance of the Hall of Souls. He was promised a Qi Method Flame Mantra, but his master destroyed it and took it to the grave. Appearance Light Novel The man was wearing a green-colored, long-sleeved garment with a maple leaf sewn on the back of it, and the direction his gaze was drawn in was actually the spot where the energy had suddenly erupted from. The face of the green-clothed man was quite handsome and outstanding. His long black-colored hair dangled to his shoulders. He also appeared to be carrying a strange medicinal fragrance on his body, causing people to involuntarily have a feeling of wanting to get close to him. Manhua He had green hair and red eyes, ever since he was a child he had a costume with green colors in it. Almost everything he wore had the color green in it, even his essence flame. Personality Han Feng was cruel and malicious. He did not care for others, he even tried to kill his own master if it meant becoming stronger. He kidnapped, killed and experimented on innocent humans to see if that could make him stronger. He did not care what the price for power is, as long as it meant power. History Yao Lao, rescued Han Feng from being killed by thugs. Yao Lao took care of Han Feng as if he was his own son. He was a genius, compared to Xiao Yan it was said to be like comparing heaven and earth. Han Feng studied under Yao Lao for a long time maybe even a year or two. But Han Feng was corrupted, he didn´t understand what was bad about killing those weaker than him. But his master did, and that made him hesitate to teach him the Flame Mantra. Han Feng noticed that his master would not give it to him so Han Feng poisoned him. And it was revealed that Han Feng had aquired help from the Hall of Souls, to become stronger in turn they would take Yao Lao's soul. And Han Feng would get Yao Lao's Qi Accumulation. However Yao Lao put a stop to this by turning into a spirit and blowing up his original body, the Flame Mantra included. Many years later Han Feng is seen in a building hearing about his masters return. Plot He aimed for the 14th ranked Heavenly Flame located in Jia Nan Academy but didn't attack due to lack of proof. On the beginning he was in possession of the 15th ranked Heavenly Flame . When the Fallen Heart Flame erupted he gathered all experts from the Black-Corner Region in order to steal the Heavenly Flame from the Jia Nan Academy. Back then, he did not hesitate to secretly murder his own teacher in order to obtain this Flame Mantra. However, he did not accomplish his aim. In the end, all he did was merely obtain an incomplete Qi Method. However, it was this incomplete Qi Method that allowed Han Feng to subdue the ‘Sea Heart Flame’ and allowed him to possess his current status and strength! However, the instant he collided with Xiao Yan earlier, he could clearly sense that the other party’s Qi Method was even more orthodox compared to his! There was only one kind of Qi Method that was even more orthodox and purer than an incomplete Flame Mantra. That was a complete Flame Mantra! Only at this moment did a wild killing intent for Xiao Yan surface from all directions within Han Feng’s heart! After clashing with Xiao Yan he got almost killed by Xiao Yan's Angry Buddha Lotus Flame. His companions from Black-Corner Region manage to save him. When Xiao Yan mereged two Heavenly Flames, he came to Han Feng with the forces of the Jia Nan Academy. Han Feng was again almost killed by the Angry Buddha Lotus Flame but when Xiao Yan wanted to finish him off, Hall of Souls launces attack on already exausted Xiao Yan who was saved by Queen Medusa. Queen Medusa couldn't stand man to be near her so she kicked Han Feng to death. After that, Hall of Souls collects his spirit. If not for Xiao Yan back then, he could have continued to dominate this ‘Black-Corner Region’. In the end, everything had completely collapsed because of Xiao Yan. Not only did he lose his greatly sought after position, but he also ended up with a miserable fate of having his spirit parted with his physical body. If he hadn’t controlled a ‘Heavenly Flame’ like the ‘Sea Heart Flame’ nor wisely found an opportunity to gift it to a zun-zhe in the ‘Hall of Souls’, it was likely that he would have long since been taken by the ‘Hall of Souls’ to be refined. How would he be able to live until now? However, it was fortunate that that zun-zhe from the ‘Hall of Souls’ had specifically dispatched someone to find the body of an elite Dou Zong for Han Feng on account of him taking the initiative to deliver the ‘Heavenly Flame’. After which, he struck that person until his spirit scattered and allowed Han Feng to swallow and absorb the body, allowing the latter to gain possession of it. Only then did Han Feng regain his current strength. However, this was merely a method to delay time. This body could at the very most enable him to live for over a decade. After that, the physical body would automatically crack apart. His spirit could only disappear along with this rotting physical body. He would no longer have any opportunity to escape alive… Of course, regardless of what would happen, that was a matter that would happen over a decade later. Being able to live for such a long time was already considered a great grace to Han Feng, who had been about to turn into nourishment. During these remaining days of his, his viciousness and killing intent for Xiao Yan, the person who had turned him into this manner, had gradually soared to a frightening level. Hence, he had rushed to the ‘Black-Corner Region’ after having just appeared. If he had not caught wind of the Bodhisattva Body Transformation Saliva during his journey, he would likely have straight up attacked ‘Xiao Gate’ and killed everyone within it to vent the hatred in his heart. Han Feng worked together with the Demon Flame Valley to kill Xiao Yan but his attempt failed again. Even after he called protector of the Hall of Souls to help him get rid of Xiao Yan, it was useless as Xiao Yan dealt with him even more successfully than the previous time and finally captured his spirit. After Xiao Yan handed Han Feng's spirit to Yao Lao his fate has become unknown. Trivia * Han Feng is the first disciple that Yao Lao taught. * Han Feng is the 3rd on the Black Ranking in the Black-Corner Region. * Han Feng willing gave his Sea Heart Flame to Old Mu Gu in order so save himself from the Hall of Souls. * He was hidding in the Black-Corner Region because he was afraid of the Feng zun-zhe. Category:Male Category:Receptarier Category:Human Category:Dou Huang Category:Dou Zong Category:Characters Category:Enemies